Vel'Koz/rozwój
Narzędzie Zniszczenia Razi mnie nagły błysk. Mrugnięcie... Seria mrugnięć... Moje oczy przystosowują się i oceniają środowisko. Widzę zamieszanie. Patrzę w dół, lokalizując niewielkie białe stworzenie stojące na tylnych kończynach. Wącha moje ciało. Intryguje mnie. Czym jesteś? Analizuję stworzenie. Następuje błysk gorącego karmazynowego światła a w miejscu drżącego stworzenia znalazła się kupka popiołów. Ssaki... Nocne stworzenia... Idealny słuch... Niebywała słabość. Jednak przy tym mnożą się na niebywałą skalę. Popadam w zadumę. Mam nadzieję, że odkryję jakieś złożone mechanizmy. Takie rzeczy zawsze mnie fascynują. Konsumpcja i zdobywanie wiedzy – oto moje cele. Moi towarzysze podróży są tak prymitywni – tylko zabijać i zjadać, zabijać, zjadać. Muszę zebrać wszelkie dostępne informacje – zdobyć wszystkie wartościowe zasoby. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do zrujnowanego miasta. Absolutnie nienaruszona została jedna wieża. Wygląda, że ktoś ją ochrania... Chyba, że to po prostu pułapka. Rozkładam ruiny na czynniki pierwsze. Moja analiza wskazuje, że w tym środowisku działa potężna magia. Nic dziwnego, że wszystko uległo zniszczeniu. Coś przyciąga mnie do wieży. Podczas gdy inni szabrują, ja postanawiam wejść do cytadeli. W środku znajduję kilka bezładnie rozrzuconych tajemniczych przyrządów. Badam jeden z nich. Kolejny karmazynowy błysk, jeszcze jedna kupka popiołów... Fascynujące – to narzędzie modyfikujące koncept czasu. Dziwne. Bezprecedensowe. Po stanie wieży wnioskuję, że dopiero co ją opuścił. Pozostawione tu artefakty istniały w kilku czasoprzestrzeniach naraz. Niektóre są bardziej złożone od reszty, jednak właściwie każdy z tych przedmiotów przyćmiewa wszystko, co widziałem w tej sferze. Właściciel ewidentnie posiada wiedzę o rzeczach, na które jeszcze się nie natknąłem w trakcie podróży. Te informacje są dla mnie niezbędne. Wychodząc z wieży, widzę, jak inni stoją przy wejściu, przygotowując się do zniszczenia wieży, podobnie jak wszystkiego innego, co dotąd napotkaliśmy. Przeszkodzą mi w osiągnięciu celu. Są rzeczy, których nie powinna wchłaniać całkowicie bezkrytycznie. Bez ostrzeżenia uderzam w kierunku wrogów rozgrzaną do białości macką. Wyładowania elektryczne porażają pierwszą istotę, odrzucając ją. Jej wrzask wkrótce cichnie, ja zaś prostuję wszystkie trzy kończyny naładowane energią. Powietrze przecinają fale gorąca. Pozostałe przy życiu cele już wiedzą, co je czeka. Muszą zawsze uciekać? Otwieram szeroko oko i wysyłam energetyczny promień. Gdy tylko dosięga uciekających, zostaje po nich jedynie popiół. "Hmm. Temperatura topnienia mieszkańców Pustki jest zmienna", zauważam. To jednak bez znaczenia. Wzbiera we mnie głód. Targa mną żądza pożerania. Jestem nienasycony jak nigdy dotąd. Czułem przedsmak nieograniczonej wiedzy. Posiądę ją, choćby nie wiem co. Stara I Nie wiadomo czy Vel'Koz był pierwszym Pomiotem Pustki, który pojawił się w , ale na pewno żaden inny Pomiot nie doścignął poziomu jego chłodnego, wykalkulowanego rozumowania świata. Choć jego pobratymcy pożerają lub profanują wszystko wokół, on woli analizować i przyglądać się fizycznemu wymiarowi — oraz dziwnym, wojowniczym istotom, które go zamieszkują — szukając słabości, które mogłaby wykorzystać. Lecz Vel'Koz bynajmniej nie przygląda się biernie temu wszystkiemu, atakuje zagrażające mu osobniki, wystrzeliwując zabójczą plazmę i przerywając materiał świata. Stara II Pokryty mackami stwór z , Vel'Koz, przemierza , kierowany jednym tylko celem: posiąść wszelką wiedzę. Swoim niepowstrzymanym spojrzeniem Vel'Koz posyła dezintegrujące promienie, które zmieniają w pył wszystkich, którzy staną na jego drodze, karmiąc go przy tym ogromną ilością informacji. Nikt nie wie, po co mu ta wiedza, niektórzy sugerują jednak, że próbuje on zrozumieć Runeterrę, aby przyspieszyć jej upadek. Rozwój Velkoz_concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Vel'Koza (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Velkoz promo.jpg|Grafika promująca Vel'Koza Velkoz Battlecast concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna M. W. Vel'Koza (w wykonaniu Charlesa Liu) Velkoz Battlecast model.jpg|Model M. W. Vel'Koza (w wykonaniu Edgara Monteona) Vel'Koz Arclight concept.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna Świetlistego Vel'Koza Vel stary pasyw.png|Stara ikona umiejętności biernej ( ) Tajemnicza Inwazja Poniżej jest jeden z filmików, w których Vel'Koz nawiedza osoby streamujące na żywo (30 styczeń – 2 luty): center Ujawnienie Pustka gotuje się by wysłać nową potworność: Vel’Koza. Przerażająca istota, której jedynym celem jest nauka. Vel'Koz chłonie wiedzę poprzez liczne badania i testy. Na nieszczęście dla obiektów jego badań, Vel'Koz ma tendencję do pełnego eksploatowania i niszczenia swoich królików doświadczalnych.Vel'Koz, Oko Pustki, ujawniony Umiejętności *'' '' **''Umiejętności Vel'Koza Dezintegrują swoje cele. Po trzykrotnym uderzeniu dowolną umiejętnością, potwory, stwory i bohaterowie drużyny przeciwnej podlegają Dezintegracji i otrzymują dodatkowe – nieuchronne obrażenia. Przeciwnicy tracą ładunki Dezintegracji poprzez unikanie umiejętności Vel'Koza przez pewien czas.'' *'' '' **''Vel'Koz wystrzeliwuje plazmowy piorun, który spowalnia i zadaje obrażenia pierwszej napotkanej postaci. Gdy Rozszczepienie Plazmowe uderzy w cel, osiągnie maksymalny zasięg lub zostanie ponownie aktywowane, rozdziela się pod kątami 90 stopni. Rozszczepione pioruny zadają takie same obrażenia i nakładają takie samo spowolnienie.'' *'' '' **''Vel'Koz wysyła promień w linii prostej, który rozrywa przestrzeń, otwierając tymczasowe przejście do Pustki, po czym eksploduje. Zarówno początkowy wyłom, jak i opóźniona eksplozja zadają obrażenia oraz nakładają na przeciwników ładunki Dezintegracji.'' *'' '' **''Po chwili opóźnienia, Vel'Koz zakłóca zaznaczony obszar, wybijając wszystkich znajdujących się w jego obrębie przeciwników w powietrze i zadając im obrażenia. Zaatakowani przeciwnicy znajdujący się w pobliżu Vel’Koza są również odrzuceni na niewielką odległość.'' *'' '' **''Vel'Koz wystrzeliwuje ciągły promień energii, który przez krótką chwilę podąża za kursorem i Dezintegruje wszystkich przeciwników w zasięgu.'' Vel'Koz Screenshots.jpg Rozgrywka Vel’Koz jest magiem zasięgowym stworzonym by zadawać ogromne ilości obrażeń w ciągnących się walkach zespołowych. Z dużym zasięgiem jego ataków, dostępnym już od początku rozgrywki, Vel’Koz jest kruchą, lecz bardzo groźną postacią, która bardzo polega na swoich sojusznikach, którzy winni go chronić, by mógł okazać swą prawdziwą moc w późnych etapach gry. Środkowa aleja Vel'Koz to postać bazująca na swej mocy, nie na szybkości czy innych. Jego badania najlepiej przeprowadzać na środkowej alei Summoner's Rift. Wieże są tutaj bardziej ściśnięte, co daje Oku Pustki lepsze szanse na ucieczkę, gdy dżungler przeciwnika będzie chciał stanąć na drodze między nim, a królikiem doświadczalnym. Mały zasięg ataku Vel’Koza sprawia, że często jest on chrapką dla przeciwników, jednak posiada odpowiedni zestaw narzędzi w swych umiejętnościach, które odwodzą jego oponentów na alei od chęci rozpoczęcia bezpośredniej walki. Przeciwnicy na środkowej alei, którzy chowają się za własnymi stworami, są narażeni na atak Wyłomem Pustki, natomiast na otwartej przestrzeni poradzi sobie z nimi Rozszczepienie Plazmowe. Częste używanie jego umiejętności obfituje w wiele benefitów. Pełne naładowanie Dezintegracji Organicznej zadaje wyraźnie odczuwalne – nieuchronne obrażenia, zmuszając przeciwników do wyboru pomiędzy złotem z zabitych stworów i ucieczką do czasu aż ładunki Dezintegracji nie wygasną. Dzięki dobremu wyczuciu i umiejętnemu wykorzystaniu Rozszczepienia Plazmowego, Vel'Koz może jednocześnie sterować atakiem między stworami i uzyskać dodatkowy zasięg wykorzystując geometrię strzału. Vel'Koz przemienia się w zupełnie złowieszczą bestię, gdy tylko uzyska dostęp do Promienia Dezintegracji Istot Żywych. Jego superumiejętność zadaje potężne obrażenia każdemu, kto stanie na linii strzału, jednak wolne kierowanie, sprawia że dogodna pozycja jego użycia jest tutaj bardzo ważna. Dlatego też użycie jej działa najefektowniej po seriach kilku ataków, kiedy jego przeciwnicy są dokładnie „obadani” Dezintegracją Organiczną i wystarczająco okaleczeni by trzymać się na dystans. Nawet ściana stworów nie przeciwstawi się niszczycielskiej mocy Promienia Dezintegracji Istot Żywych, który bez trudności przeszywa wszystkich przeciwników na swej drodze. Walki Drużynowe Gdy dochodzi do starć na mapie, najbezpieczniejszą pozycją Vel’Koza są tyły drużyny i ciągłe nękanie przeciwników Rozszczepieniem Plazmowym i Tektonicznym Rozerwaniem. Jeśli jednak Vel'Koz odnajdzie się w niekomfortowej pozycji, Rozszczepienie Plazmowe połączone z ucieczką i używaniem Wyłomu Pustki na pewno zniechęci bohaterów przed dalszą pogonią. W dogodnych sytuacjach natomiast będzie on próbował oddzielić swe obiekty badań od reszty grupy przed użyciem Rozerwania Tektonicznego i Rozszczepienia Plazmowego, tak by szybko je dorwać i zniszczyć. W walkach na pełną skalę, z obustronną wymianą ognia, Vel'Koz nadal najlepiej czuje się na tylnych liniach, korzystając na przemian: z kontroli nad walką, jaką daje mu Rozszczepienie Plazmowe oraz ładunków Dezintegracji. Wsparcie sojuszników jest tutaj absolutnie bezwarunkowe, ponieważ gdy wojownicy drużyny przeciwnej dobiorą się do niego, nie sprawi im trudności skrócenie go o mackę lub dwie. Oczywiście Vel'Koz ma kilka asów w rękawie gwarantujących jego bezpieczeństwo: Rozszczepienie Plazmowe w takich przypadkach jest niezastąpione, ponieważ umożliwia atakowanie i stałą ucieczkę, a połączone z efektem odbicia, jakie daje mu Tektoniczne Rozerwanie pozwala mu w spokoju oddalić się od zagrożenia. Na koniec, gdy na przeciwnikach jawią się rany od jego ataków, gdy jego drużyna przybierze dobrą pozycję dla jego Superumiejętności, Oko Pustki wystrzeliwuje Promień Dezintegracji Istot Żywych by zanurzyć ich w palącym promieniu potężnych obrażeń. Ewolucja Vel'Koza center|500px Użytkownik: KreatorWspaniała Ewolucja Mecha Vel'Koza Hasło: ************* Obiekt: BC.Inwigilator Dostęp do: BC.INWIGILATOR.v3.log2.25 uzyskany Pojmany obiekt badań unosi się w powietrzu mimo braku skrzydeł i napędów odrzutowych. Działa laserowe i pozostałe elementy uzbrojenia świadczą o pochodzeniu z Pustki oraz możliwościach Zmechanizowania. Obiekt cechuje wysoka inteligencja, lecz i tak podda się mojej woli. Usunięcie organicznego pancerza Pustki to dla mnie chleb powszedni, lecz jego zamiana na czerwono-metaliczną zbroję z brązu jest już ukoronowaniem mego poczucia estetyki. Postanowiłem nie ograniczać jego poziomu inteligencji, lecz po części ograniczyć wolę z nią związaną. Stworzenie to będzie jedynie przetwarzać informacje niezbędne do zniszczenia celu. Inne funkcje zostały wyłączone. Nieco podrasowałem jego uzbrojenie, zwiększając natężenie laserów i dodając gdzieniegdzie rakiety. Pierwszym testem '''Inwigilatora' będzie rozpoznanie komórki Ruchu Oporu, zdobycie informacji na temat całej siatki i pozbycie się kłopotliwego przywódcy obozu. Ulepszony, poddany wspaniałej ewolucji, a przede wszystkim mój! Mecha Vel’Koz mnie nie zawiedzie.'' en:Vel'Koz/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów